


love me like you mean it

by anonlymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Morning After, Mutual Pining, POV Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonlymous/pseuds/anonlymous
Summary: Of all the people Isabelle could’ve drunkenly hooked up with – bitter exes, otherworldly faeries, anyone – it had to be Clary, didn’t it?





	love me like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ruelle's 'Love Me Like You Mean It', of course!

The sky is a resplendent mix of gold and pink as the sun rises, the canopy bed is surrounded by lush greenery, and Izzy feels like death. Then she looks at the woman beside her and feels even worse.

Of all the people she could’ve drunkenly hooked up with – bitter exes, otherworldly faeries, anyone – it had to be Clary, didn’t it?

Clary, whose sunshine smiles set Izzy alight. Clary, whose hugs are the most comforting thing in the world. Clary, who thinks of her as a sister and doesn’t know Isabelle feels differently. Or at least, she didn’t until last night. Izzy doesn’t know what possessed Clary to sleep with her of all people – perhaps just the alcohol and familiarity – but she refuses to read into it. No use in lying to herself.

Next to her, Clary sits up, blinking at the sunlight and looking around groggily. She doesn’t seem surprised to see her, and Izzy opens her mouth to ask about it, but then Clary smiles and every thought melts out of her head. 

It’s a sight she never thought she’d see: Clary as she wakes, hair messy and loose around her shoulders, neck decorated with lipstick marks and hickeys, disoriented and sleepy and smiling at her. It’s a sight she wants to keep seeing for a long, long time.

“I want to keep seeing you like this, too,” Clary says, beaming. She brushes a strand of hair out of Izzy’s eyes and leans forward, and – what is _happening?_

“Iz?” Clary asks. She looks confused and almost hurt, as if she’s _upset_ Isabelle pulled away before their lips could accidentally touch. “I … do you not want me to kiss you? I know we didn’t get to talk much last night, but … I’m sorry, I thought you felt the same way.”

Izzy thinks her brain is overloading, too much information that feels right out of a fantasy, but she latches onto those last two words: _same way_.

“Clary,” she says, voice surprisingly steady for how shaky she feels. “Are you saying you want to kiss me too?”

“Of course.” Clary seems startled, as if she can’t believe Izzy doesn’t understand. “Last night wasn’t a fluke, I thought I made that clear. I’ve wanted you for months, since the night we fought Forsaken together, since you stroked my hair and told me I belonged here. I think part of me has wanted you since the first time I saw you at Pandemonium.”

Isabelle has spent so long pining, watching her kiss Jace and Simon and Jace again. It feels as though this revelation, this fizzy joy building inside her, can’t possibly be real. “Are you sure?”

“Izzy,” Clary says softly, taking her hand. “I regret letting Meliorn talk me into eating bark, which is not as delicious as he promised. I regret drinking so much fairy wine and the headache it’s given me. I regret that neither of us remember everything about last night. But you? I could never regret you.”


End file.
